Magnum chase? what should it be called?
by powertothepeople
Summary: This is just my thoughts on how we should abbreviate stuff in the series, i might do couple names too. p.s. I can't believe only 6 stories... does everyone hate it or something?
1. Chapter 1 MCA vs MCGA

Hey everyone! I am currently reading the New Magnus Chase book and I was thinking... (I AM SO ANNOYED WITH HOW IT IS GOING!) Sorry, I meant what are a Abbreviations going to be for the series. These are my Ideas of the abbreviations of Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard

* * *

 **MCGA**

 **M agnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard**

Pretty self explanatory but this is just taking the important stuff like with PJO (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) I like this way but its a little long. It is also a mouthful. Just think about it. Saying MCGA a lot it would get a bit annoying.

* * *

 **MCA**

 **M agnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard**

Another simple one. Leaves off the G in Gods but sounds better when you say it out loud. MCA, MCA, yea I think it sounds good. Note that this is good but not the recommended choice, it is usually best to have all proper stuff capitalized.

* * *

That is the 2 I believe should be the Abbreviations for the series, what do you guys think? Leave me a comment below (oops forgot this isn't YouTube) Pm me if you have more abbreviations for this series. Spoiler Alert below

ARGGSNSGGGGGgfevufrbuygvrgreGFJGKRG(REgrgregreugf9rfreugrgrgegEFEGERUGreguregrogrgftrefurfrgy altf4j ← me during the book when Magnus dies really early on and Annabeth not being explained very well. I'm like really, Annabeth, you met the Sadie Kane! You know there are more gods, can you not guess about these gods!?

-Pttp


	2. Chapter 2 SOS,HOT

If you have read the book or heard about it you know about the titles of the books. This is what I think should be the books abbreviated. Also, I have officially read all the fanfics for this topic! AnotherStoryFan, yours is probably me favorite so far. I clearly do not own this, Uncle Rick does!

* * *

 **SOS**

 **S word of Summer **

This is a very easy one, just take the First letter. Its funny though that it turns to SOS, the same thing everyone in my class said when they read a little of the book. It might be good for a little but, there is probably something better

* * *

 **HOT**

 **H ammer of Thor **

Another great name, HOT. I hope this book will be just that. This title uses the same principle as the first one, just take the first letter. Its funny though. Not much is know about this book except when it is coming out, the release date is fall of next year. Surprisingly, when I looked it up on the internet it dint exist yet, weird...

* * *

That's all for now. Again, I don't own this! If anyone has anymore Ideas PM me and ill reply as soon as I can.

-Pttp


	3. Chapter 3 MAM, SAGNUS, and BLITZSTONE

HI! Sorry for no updates... Practice test for The Big H have me studying so much, I can barely do YouTube. Hope you enjoy these ship names. **R &R**

p.s. My Halloween costume is my Minecraft skin :)!

p.p.s. I am one of the 7 peeps that got here first.

* * *

 **MAM**

 **M agnus and Sam or Magnus and Sam**

Ship name for Magnus and Sam. We all know its going to happen. The rule of 3 makes it so. I love Rick's Rule of 3 :) The problem with this is that it is really short. It also sounds like something a British person would says, so it cant be a ship..

* * *

 **SAGNUS**

 **S am and Magnus**

Another simple one. I like this one because it sounds more like a ship name. Not a title for a person. It is really great. One problem though, it doesn't sound cute... Anybody have suggestions?

* * *

 **BLIZTSTONE**

 **Blitz en and Hearthstone**

We know this one is confirmed. It sounds cute, exists, and it looks amazing. Plus, its easy to remember. Could it be the next Percabeth? Only time will tell. Percabeth is also the original PJO Ship...

* * *

Well, those ships were... interesting to say the least. My fab if you cant tell is Blitzstone, cause, it sounds AMAZING! Anyway. The Authors note down here is for all of the fanfics that I read for this book. It was a tough contest but I think riptidedauntlessgryffindor's "Here's To Being Less Messed Up" or "A Billion More Things To Worry About" by XxQueensOfPercyFanFictionxX are my personal faves. Once completed I will probably to a tribute on my YouTube channel(SilentSubscriber) for these stories.

* * *

-Pttp


End file.
